A hybrid compensator for handling of power system transients or other disturbances in a power network can comprise both a flexible ac transmission systems (FACTS) shunt compensator and a synchronous condenser (SC). The FACTS shunt compensator can be either a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM) or a static var compensator (SVC). A FACTS shunt compensator has a much faster response than an SC, and an SC is further not controllable via control actions in case of fast power system transients.
One problem for hybrid compensators is that the response time for the whole installation (H-SC) is adversely affected.